Checking Things Out
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Ironhide Jackknife arrives from the north, hovering up to the security gates and transforming. She was hoping the same mechs where on duty so she could get in without issues. If it weren't for that old customer of hers really needing her skills... well no point in dwelling upon that now. She walks up to the gate and looks up at the guard on duty, "Name's Jackknife, I should be on the roster." she states. The guard scrutinizes Jackknife. He's relatively new and still learning the job. He stumbles through the roster database. "Yeah... uh... Jackknife... um. Yeah. Here you are." He then has a funny look on his face. "Uh, it says here you're supposed to check in with the security director. I'll send for him." He looks somewhat confused. Jackknife figured that this was coming, "Of course, thank you." she replies. Her new lab was more than likely going to be on the director's agenda, not to mention the typical grilling a new recruit would tend to get. Part of her was actually looking forward to it. Ironhide arrives shortly thereafter. He approaches the guard, exchanges pleasantries, and then checks the database to make sure he's got the right info. When everything checks out, he greets Jackknife. "Welcome to Iacon. Name's Ironhide. You're Jackknife, the arms supplier." He says it more like a statement then a question, but it's clear he's expecting some sort of response. Jackknife inclines her head to the mech, "Thank you for the official welcome, Ironhide." she replies with a little smile, furthering, "And I'm your arms supplier now. I suppose you'd like to see where I set up shop and assure that I followed all the safety protocols?" Ironhide crosses his arms. "Already checked into it. I'm the eyes an' ears of this place. Can't get nothin' past me." He grins. "But if you're invitin' me as a guest, I'd be inclined to see it firsthand. An' considering why I've arranged to meet with you it'd probably be for the best. I wanted to see how good you really are. Might have a project for you." Jackknife hmms as those arms cross over the mech's chest. So it’s going to be like that eh? She can handle it. "You'd not be the director if you weren't the optics and audios of Iacon, Ironhide." she gestures toward the hallway beyond, "It's at the end of the hall here." she states, then head on inside, "I assure you that you'll be pleased with how I laid things out." then she glances over her shoulder at the mech as she walks down the hall, "A project?" Ironhide follows the newcomer inside, responding to her question. "Yep. I've examined some of your equipment before an' it shows some real potential for a mobile retainin' wall that I've been designing. I was thinkin' maybe you'd have some ideas for some lightweight artillery that could be attached to the wall for repellin' trespassers. Since you've decided to join the team, I thought this could be a way for you to come in an' contribute right 'way. Get some return on our investment." Jackknife listens with a little smile upon her lips. It’s a distance down the hall then a turn to the right to enter her lab. "Mobile retaining wall with defenses, interesting concept. Do you have any blue prints or plans I could look at?" she inquires, then stops in the middle of the room. "So what do you think Ironhide?" she asks. The room has been pain stakingly arranged, all the safety protocols have been followed to the finest minutia, you will be hard pressed to find a thing wrong with it. Ironhide glances into the room. It's clear that she's taken great care in the arrangement of this room. But how much care? A sonodar transmitter ejects from Ironhide's wrist... "Hm.. 2.3 meters.... surge resistant... tungsten plated..." He glances at Jackknife. "If I didn’t know better I'd think this was Red Alert's office. I see you've read my safety protocols. Now 'bout the retainin' wall." He brings up the blueprints on his windshield monitor. "So its primary function will be for surroundin' temporary bases an' camps, like training facilities or war parties." As he discusses the particular features, they are illuminated on the blueprint. "It's tread mounted with retractable pitons for added stability. An' since it's built in segments, we can make most any shape we want. Where I'm stumped is what kind of weaponry to add to the wall. Our ballistics package is too heavy an' requires us to haul ammunition. But our usual plasma cannon or repulsor fields drain too much energy. This is gotta be mobile, remember. An' it's for field use, so we won't always have a connection to a steady power source." Jackknife watches on quietly, studying that sonodar alertly. Trust the inventor type to appreciate gadgets of any sort. "Of course, would not be acceptable not to know the protocols of an army you are joining. They are different from the civilian ones." she steps over to where you display the blueprints. She hms thoughtfully, a hand resting on her hip. "Yes I can see that being an issue. I like the overall feel of the of what you are going for though." fingers tap against her hip as she looks at the way it is laid out, seeking the potential with rapt attention to details. Finally a hand comes up and taps on the windshield, "Here, just above the tread engine, you can put in a differential. Right here," another tap, "A separate engine to power up laser rifles with a 360 range, those can be put here, here, here, here and here." she taps each spot accordingly, "I would switch from repulsor field to a force field set up, it can be powered off of either engine with another differential set up, either here or here." tapping those spots. Ironhide says, "I see. Well, we're tryin' to avoid adding a separate engine because of the risk of a detonation compromisin' the units defenses. But I'll bet I can house it behind additional blast shielding if I hafta. I'll take everything under consideration. We're still in the planning phase so it ain't too late to make any changes before I make a presentation to the ol' boss Bot." His radio buzzes. "Got to go. Thanks for the suggestions. An' try an' clean this place up a little," he jokes." Jackknife ahs softly, "Well I'll have to think of something else then if that's the way you want it, Ironhide." then a nod to him, "Good to meet you, hope we can chat some more soon." favoring him with a chuckle at his joke. Ironhide nods. "Likewise," he says, but he is already halfway out the door and down the hall. "Red alert, I want to see a rundown of who's available for..." He turns the corner and is out of earshot. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Ironhide's Logs